When constructing a building, attention must be directed to the design and placement of light fixtures. Overhead lighting is a key feature in many buildings. A common feature in building construction is the use of a dropped, or suspended, ceiling. A dropped ceiling is formed having a ceiling material, frequently formed from modular tiles arranged in a metal grid, suspended below the structural ceiling. The space between the dropped ceiling and the structural ceiling is called the plenum space. The plenum space is traditionally used to conceal piping, wiring, duct work, or other objects.
In a dropped ceiling, it is common for overhead light features to be incorporated in one of two ways (1) the light fixture is recessed into the plenum space with the base of the fixture flush with the dropped ceiling, or (2) the light fixture is suspended below the dropped ceiling, such as being suspended from the metal grid. The choice of which of the above two options to select for a given building is often dictated by what is carried within the plenum space. During construction of a building, it is common for the piping and duct work to be installed below the structural ceiling without regard to light placement in the building. As a result, it is common that in a location where the building designer would prefer to include a recessed light fixture this option is unavailable due to an obstruction, such as a pipe, in the plenum space. Such obstructions often force the building to be constructed using suspended light fixtures, even though recessed light fixtures may have been more aesthetically pleasing or specified in the building's design.
Recessed lighting is formed having a trim and a housing. The trim is the portion of the light fixture which is shown when installed. A lens is optionally carried on the trim to add aesthetic detail to the light or to aid in diffusing the light in the room. The housing is the portion of the light fixture which extends into the ceiling and carries the luminaires. The housing typically extends a minimum of 3 inches, and as much as 5 or more inches, into the ceiling to allow room for the luminaires to be concealed above the ceiling. In instances where an obstruction does not allow room for the recessed lighting housing, the current practice is to instead install a suspended light fixture which is mounted below the dropped ceiling. As such, there is a need for an improved lighting fixture.